The Savior and the Eight Pillars
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A dangerous evil threatens to awaken and destroy the planet. Only by finding the eight pillars will the world be spared. But in this tale there is no chosen hero to began this adventure? The solution? Pick a hero from another universe , give him the task and pray everything turns out well. Thats right I'm back from my hiatus and here to stay. All images on my deviantart.


The Savior and the Eight Pillars

0

Naruto x Elsa

0

Author's Note

0

Well, I'm finally back for good. I'm finally out of retirement so expect some updates people. Your lord and favorite writer is back.

0

Story Start

0

Skulking through the tundra of the frozen wasteland was a single young male in tattered clothing whom bleed heavily as he traveled along the blanketed expanse of the land mass.

A youthful figure with fair bright blond hair dressed in a black track suit. He shivered from the intensity of the cold as faint puffs of breath escaped from his mouth. Blood spilt from his lips as a shudder ran through his body while the icy wind nipped at his skin

_'Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!"_

'A voice?' He could hear in the far out distance. He began tracking it through the harshness of the howling winds.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

He was thankful as he soon saw a giant castle made of ice and snow soon filling his vision. As he drew closer and closer he could hear the growing louder.

'Just a little bit more.'

He thought as he made his way to the entrance. He was so close, but he could feel his body giving out. Desperately reaching out for the doors he found he had no strength to knock as he soon collapsed.

He couldn't breathe.

The last thing he heard before darkness claimed him was a feminine horrified shriek.

* * *

"Kristoff, come on, I said I was sorry three times already." A young red haired girl was vibrant red-chestnut hair and emerald eyes grumbled. In a vibrant outfit of shades of blue and black the fashionably dressed redhead found herself traveling with an irate blond man dressed in a snow coat and other wintery traveling gear.

"Do you have any idea how much that sled cost?" Kristoff questioned with a frown as he turned around to face the princess.

"And like I promised when we find my sister we can buy you a new one." She replied with a simple smile blissfully unaware how niave she was to his lack of disbelief. "I understand I played a part in the last one being lost."

"A part?! Because of you, me and Sven were chased down by wolves and my sled plummeted into a canyon and exploded in a fireball of crushed dreams and aspirations!" Kristoff shouted.

"Oh please now you're being a drama queen!"

"Granted, still don't know how a wooden sled exploded, but that doesn't change the fact that it did."

The redhead only half listened as her companion went on yet another tirade. She could only hope her sister was okay.

* * *

He began to stir and he felt a small pool of heat among the cold. One thing was sure his healing factor had finally kicked in. He slowly opened his eyes only to see one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. Elegant blonde hair done in a luxurious updo, beautiful emerald eyes and full lips with a heart shaped face.

Naruto looked down to noticed he had what looked like scraps of cloth that were wrapped around torso caked in dry blood.

"I...you were bleeding. It was the only thing I could think to do...before you...you..." The woman began hesitantly, finding herself struggling to express what she had witnessed with her own eyes.

An energy had radiated from the blond. A gold even brighter than the sun, but instead of burning or blinding her she got a sense of comfort and warmth she hadn't experienced since before...the accident. She thought she was alone in the world, but there was no mistaking it. This person also had magic.

"You have my thanks then miss." The man replied thankfully as he sat up and stretched.

"Miss?" He didn't know of her status. Well that eliminated him of being an inhabitant of Arendelle. "If you don't mind me asking, which neighboring kingdom are you from?"

The man was a silent for a few seconds before answering. "My home is rather secluded, you probably hadn't heard of it. Still I think you miss." With his warmer than normal human body temperature he could feel the chilliness of the bandages. At first glance he thought it was weird that they were blue but taking a moment to observe them he could tell they were not manufactured. "You must be very talented to have made these bandages." What he thought was going to be a simple compliment seemed to be the wrong thing to say as his savior expression soon became alarmed. He could feel the nervousness radiate from her. "I didn't mean..." His sudden turned to her alarmed the woman when a blast of ice accidentally shot from her hand and slammed into the ground causing shards of ice to explode outwards.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please, just please stay back." She cried as she retreated away from him.

"Hey, its okay nothing to be alarmed about. " He answered with a kind smile. " You've carried your power as a burden haven't you? Having been afraid of it and what it can do to others, haven't you?" He held out his hands and in them energy began to radiate before creating a small funnel of wind. "You don't have to be afraid. I can help you." He added with a kindly smile as he let the demonstration from his hand.

The young woman looked at him with a mix of caution and wonder. "You're not afraid? You don't think me a monster?"

The man let out a chuckle. "A monster wouldn't have tried to bandage up or help a stranger. Speaking of which I still don't know you're name. I am Naruto by the way."

Slowly becoming untensed she introduced herself. "I am Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa answered before sighing sadly. "Or at least, former Queen."

"Former?" He couldn't help but wonder what happened prior to his arrival. '_Still, imagine my luck finding one of the eight pillars. '_ At the very least he had found her before that man had. "How about you tell me everything, I may be able to help." Hell after all the situations that he had been in and solved in the Elemental Nations he was an expert at helping priestesses, princesses, and queens.

"Help?" Elsa questioned making him nod.

"I have spent years traveling from place to place, mingling with many dignitaries and royalty. I've always been something of a problem solver." Well to be honest it was more that he beat up the bad guy after being pointed in the right direction, but why make a fuss of the details?"Now tell me what happened, start from the beginning."

000

Chapter End

000

Been waiting a long time to do a Naruto and Frozen crossover story. Wanted to do something that wasn't a complete retread of just the movie or chapter upon chapter of filler. I'm still trying to decide do I want to cross this over with the rest of the disney princesses or using different concepts for the pillars? Either way as far as the concept for this particular story is concerned its single pairing, no Harem in sight. Yes its another cold opening story, but the events leading up to this will be revealed in the next chapter or two so don't worry.

Next chapter will be longer too. Just need time to get used to writing again. Expect more updates tomorrow.


End file.
